creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Screamer's Forest
I really liked this pasta, it didnt take too long in buildup and it was never boring, it may have been a long pasta but it certainly didnt feel like it. I think it was creative and its always good to have original content on the site ^^ I was almost sad when the story finished, cant really think of anything wrong with it either, good job! :D Danilawliet (talk) 09:26, January 16, 2013 (UTC) THERE JESUS This is the part where I realize whoever the fuck requested a review on this bag of colostomy to do so on its talk page. This is also the part where I'm in no position to do all that hard extra work to do so. So, I'll have Cthulhu do it. AHEM. "WELL, IT CERTAINLY FUCKING LOOKS LIKE PLASTIC SURGERY IS OUT OF THE QUESTION. .-. The pasta itself is well-written but short. It's strange because it manages to be somewhat unnerving and yet follows a simplistic (not quite generic) plot. ._. The demon the legend is based around itself would've been scary if it weren't for the illusion to trumpets, which made me laugh. But it wasn't a complete waste of time. Actually it was quite entertaining. ._. ... And if you complain about a lack of details, fuck you with a hot balloon trumpet in an erotic bakery inside a trillion on a lion's anus. .-. Necrosanity (talk) 20:03, January 16, 2013 (UTC)" THERE. JESUS. This was definitely a well executed pasta. Though I can't say the premise is anything I haven't seen before, it was told excellently, almost evoking a classic campfire tale. The plot progressed well, and the story was gripping, which helped its considerable length. I couldn't notice many grammatical errors, but there may have been a few instances here and there where you misused a word or two. Nothing particularly jarring however, and it's probably just an extension of my own pedantry. Definitely a pasta worth reading. I'd give it 4.5/5 stars. Ryonne (talk) 01:15, January 22, 2013 (UTC) 8/10 While the basis of this pasta has been used in the past (Clifton Bunny Man was similar), I highly enjoyed this due to attention to detail. What gets me is the sentence structure. Why are almost all the paragraphs only one sentence? Good Golly I do say sir: you have outdone yourself once more. I found the Moonface series to be quite enjoyable, and now this. This is a new style I have not seen you explore and the idea of Native American mythology adds more color to the story compared to a large number of the Pastas submitted on this Wiki. The crafting of this narrative is excellent, I found myself wanting to read further and further even if the sentence detailed nothing more than how a tree looked. Your imagery and figurative language tie in with the Native American culture and how deep and colorful their mythology and beliefs can be, which leads to a more rich and vivid story. I would say however that while the event that takes place in the cabin did cause my nerves to stand on end, the outcome of the other characters did not leave me satisfied. At this point I felt I was reading a book version of a slasher. Perhaps more could be added to each character that could lead to the reader having a stronger connection, that way when they do leave the story, it is all the more painful for the reader as it is for the narrator. I did thoroughly enjoy the part where the narrator was hiding in the woods after crashing his car, and his first encounter with the Screamer. The style and manner in which those sections of this pasta were written were excellent. I became insane, with long intervals of horrible sanity. (talk) 04:46, January 26, 2013 (UTC) This was a very well written pasta! You made it feel like I was actually in the story, and described the creature with MUCH detail. I hope you can provide many more like these that can give the exact feel to it.The Untimely Gentleman (talk) 05:44, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Nice Pasta Hoodie, this pasta was great. It made me feel anxiousness and tension, and for that I give it a 8/10. It's very well detailed, very profound and overall delivered a good plot all the way throught. Keep up the good work man. Pramirez351 (talk) 07:42, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Very Well Done Hoodie, your pasta is very nice. I like stories that make me imagine what's happening, it's also well detailed and I didn't find any cliches except the legend, and the forest. But the good thing about that cliche is that it's been used differently in this pasta, the pasta also has that element that I've been looking for in other stories. It's entertaining and attracted my attention from the start of the story. For that hard work and good outcome I'll give you a 9.6/10. This is going to be added to my favorite pastas. Adam Carl Castillo (talk) 07:57, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Just...wow... I haven't read anything like this as of yet. Great job.HeWhoDiedHere (talk) 23:20, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Nice one Hoodie Hoodie your detail in this story is fantastic, and the character development is well strung out too. However, I feel as if the demon is irrelevant to the whole Native American theme in this story. I probably would have prefered to see some paranormal occurences more related to the theme, rather then 3 boys just getting brutally mauled and mutilated. Anyway, other than that, I really did enjoy this story, and it was very, very well made. Well done! 8/10 - CrashingCymbal (talk) 07:28, May 28, 2013 (UTC)